Another Longbottom
by Rosebud1011
Summary: Angelique Longebottom is Neville's twin sister. Maggie Weasley is Ron's twin sister. In an exciting tale worked on by yours truly, Angelique and Maggie fight evil professor Snape (and Quirrell, who Angelique knew was the protaganist all along) and meet the Famous 'Arry Potter. Struggling in stupid, boring subjects like History Of Magic with Professor Binns.
1. Platform 9 34

Another Longbottom

Platform 9 ¾

I run though the barrier between platform 9 and 10, at percisly 10:45, with a cart carrying a beaten, brown trunk and cage, and emerge on a crowded platform. The platform was breathtaking. Tan bricks covered the walls, there was grey cement flooring, and there was a plastic sign that said Hogwarts Express; 11:00 and had a little Hogwarts emblem. Then, I saw the Hogwarts Express. A huge red steam-train with gold lining. The steam from the train was drifting in the air. It was truly magnificent.

"Wow, isn't this so exciting Neville," I say to Neville expecting him to be right next to me. Hmmm I wonder as I look around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. I assume that he is already on the train. So, I start walking my cart to the area marked PLATFORM 9 3/4 and that is when I saw him. Neville was talking to Gran, a wiry grey haired plump women wearing the cardigan I gave her for her birthday _, aww that is so sweet_ , and tan jeans.

"Neville," I yell over to him. He doesn't look away. I rush over to him and Gran while taking my trunk out of the cart as I say,

"Almost lost you there Neville, Neville! Neville? Is something wrong?" He nods what looks to be a yes, but it's kind of all over the place.

"What's wrong," I ask him.

"He's lost that blasted toad again," Gran answers, startling me, Gods, I forgot she was there how silly of me.

"Trevor?" I ask him. He nods yes, but this time it is clearer.

"You still have your puffskin I hope, don't need two lost beasts that I need to find," Gran asks rudely.

"I have Awba," I reply holding back my anger. Gran is usually fine with us, well with me at least, but today she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I guess?

"Bye, Gran," I say and then start walking towards the train. Right before I got on the train I turn around.

"See you at Hogwarts Neville," I yelled to him.

Once I get on the train someone bumps into me and this someone happens to be Draco Malfoy.

"Let's see, brown hair, hazel eyes, hmm, who are you?" Draco rudely wonders aloud.

"It's Longbottom, Angelique Longbottom for your information," I say pleased with myself because that sounded professional. Sadly, I was only met by laughs.

"Oh, I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," He said in a smug voice.

"Like that much better," I whisper under my breath assuming that he laughed at my last names context, I mean if you think about it, its kind funny like long bottom, which would make people's eyes look down at my but.

"What did you just say?" Malfoy asks in a condescending voice.

"Oh, nothing," I reply deciding to keep my comment to myself. I pivot my foot 180º and skip joyfully out of the cabin.


	2. Quintelle

I get into the next cabin when the train starts moving. I walk down the narrow hallway listening to each conversation trying to find a compartment with nobody in it. When I reached the fourth compartment I held my ear up to the door and listened for voices. I heard nothing, so I slide open the door and steped into the empty cabin. It opened up into a 15x15 ft. square of a room. It came equiped with a rack for suitcases, a comfy blue bench for sitting, and a curved window for viewing.

"Hello," I hear a pretty voice amble. I flinch and spin towards a slim brunette girl with mysterious purple eyes, sitting in the compartment.

"Umm, hi," I stutter, then notice that I am gawking at her beauty so I shut up. I mean she is really, really pretty, so you can't blame me. She looks a bit like a whore, but honesty she can kind of pull it off. She wears a dark green sholderless halter top with short black denim shorts.

"You can sit her if you want, I not saving it for anyone, "She confirms. I sat down on the bench across form her akwardly.

"Okay," I mumble in reply.

"I'm Summer Quintelle, but you can call me Quinny," the girl, or should I say Quinny introduced.

"Umm, I am Angelique Longbottom," I light up, "call me Angie," I introduce, excited to have a new friend.

"Alright Angie, thats pretty, anyways I don't know about you but...," Quinny allures in a smooth line of speech,"I want to be sorted into Slytherin, I mean, it seems like a cool house being in the dungeons and all, anyhow, what about you?"

"Well, umm, okay I want to be in Hufflepuff, It sounds fun," I beamed.

"That's lame".

"Well that a poor counter insult, honestly have you ever had to debate on anything".

"It seems like I have had to debated my whole existence in the past," she lets out.

"Quinny, I didn't mean it like that!" I concern, feeling like I just might have lost a friend. I stare out the window following Quinny's gaze. The Express is running along the track winding though snow capped mountians. The compartment door slides open to reveal an old looking woman with gray hair and matron nursed cloths pushing a trolley fully of colorful wizard treats.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" She asks us.

Quinny lights up like a light bulb.

"Quinny? Do you want anything?" I question Summer.

"I will take a box of Fizzing Wiz bees," She answers coldly.

"Umm, a box of Fizzing Wiz bees and a Chocolate Frog please," I tell the Trolley Witch.

"Here you go dears, that will be 10 galleons" the Trolley Witch replies. I hand over 9 galleons and 17 sickels. She counts the coins, closes the compartment door, and leaves us. I pass the Fizzing Wiz bees to Quinny which she steals out of my hand. I brush over her gesture and open the chocolate frog. I bit off the delicate legs of the enchanted chocolate animal and start to admire the beutiful script on the card. I see Quinny, out of the corner of my eye, eating her Fizzing Wiz Bees and looking at me as if to say, _really_.

"What?" I ask quizzically. She shakes her head as if I misunderstood her.

"Who'd you get?"

"Umm, Barnabas the Barmy, he trained 8 trolls to dance, at least tried, they kept hitting him with their clubs. There is a painting of the scene at Hogwarts somewhere." I reply.

"Have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost one," I bushy brown haired girl asked as she slid open the door to the compartment.

"Neville, he's my brother, is he okay?, he always loses that toad and he always finds it later. Don't fret I'm shure it will turn up somewhere," I say nicely.

"Neville is doing... fine, he's a bit clumsy for his type, a bit shy to," she replys. His type, what does that even mean.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way," She says introducing herself in a buisness like way.

"I'm...," I start when somebody cuts me off, here a hint, it was Quinny.

"I'm Summer Quintelle, you can call me Quinny though," Quinny says, no cut that interupts, excitied to get into the conversation.

"I'm Angelique Longbottom, you can call me Angie if you prefer," I tell her. I feel like I'm going to be introducing myself a lot today.

"Well, I hope you will have a minty fresh day,"She says while steping out into the corridor. _Huh_ , I think, _what an odd thing to say._ Hermionie starts to walk away, but then turns back poping out from behind the door.

"My mum and dad are dentists," She says answering my question and walks out of view. Speaking of views we are nearing a misty puple forest. My brian starts to wander off, thinking of how long it will take untill we are at Hogwarts. As if on cue, the intercom comes on with a beep.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in ... 5 minutes please leave your bags in your compartments they will be waiting for you later." The intercome shuts off.

"Well better get dressed for Hogwarts then," Quinny says, talking more to herself then to me of course, cause I'm already dressed.

"Umm, I'm already dressed for Hogwarts," I say reminding her still feeling the need to tell the the obvious.

"Yes, of course," She replys akwardly. I shuffle out of the compartment and into the corridor closing the door behind me. I stand outside the compartment waiting for Quinny to finish changing. A figure steps into the cabin wearing Hufflepuff robes, he looked like a 3rd year student. He had a chinsiled jawline and a breath taking figure.

"Hi, I'm Cedric, Cedric Digorry," The handsom 3rd year said.


	3. The Castle View

**The Castle View**

 **If you have any questions please vist my forum which you can find on my page. Also what's your Hogwarts House? Poll is up and running. Please leave reviews so I know what you want! THANKS! Now without farther adu, chapter 3;**

I stare, looking dumbstruck at the chiverly Cedric Diggory. He struts down the aisle until he reaches me. He puts his strong, delicate hand on my sholder.

"I hope to see you soon, Angelique Longbottom," Diggory tells me in a handsome tone. Then he countinues down the aisle and opens the door leading into the compartment at the end of the cart. _Ahhh, he's so handsome._ I let my mind wander sending pretty thoughts though my mind, but then it goes a little to far and puts some more disturbing thoughts. I jump back into reality and notice a very odd think, I never told him my name, but he knew it anyways. Huh, I wonder why. Wait a minute I can just ask him now!

"Wait," I yell to Cedric, "I never told you my name, how do you know it?"

"That, oh... umm... listen, you'll understand later, but for now, were at Hogwarts." He says to me in that condesending tone of his. How dare he not tell me this, "Wait a minute! Did your hair just turn orange?"

"Umm," I say confused picking up a piece of my hair and examing it,"I suppose it did, now how did that happen?"

"You must be a metamorphamagus," He tells me with admiration,"They can change their features, my friend Tonks, she just left Hogwarts last year, she was a metamorphamagus".

"Wow, I never knew of this power before, wouldn't I have known?"

"Sadly thats not always the case, well Sayanora," Diggory winks and walks into the compartment. Quinny walks out of the compartment wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"Hey, whatcha looking at?" Quinny asks me.

"Oh! Umm, nothing don't worry about it." I reply snapping my gaze from the compartment Cedric just went into.

"Okay, you know you don't have to keep anything from me, we are friends now".

"Already? I mean its great and all, but isn't it a bit fast?"

"Not really I mean we just journeyed to Hogwarts together".

"I suppose so, friend!"

"Friend", she responded and we locked arms and skipped off the Hogwarts Express.

We emerge on a stone platform with wooden benches and lanterns that lit up the night like fire flys. I grab a spare lanterns to use. I catch a glimpse at my brother though the corner of my eye. His robes were falling off his right shoulder and they looked a bit too big for him. Gran said she had a bin full of Hogwarts robes in the closet, they were mum and dads, so she didn't want to buy more. It felt a bit wrong at first, but I felt like I have a piece of mum with me it's comforting. Mum's clothing fit me snugly, but dads clothing was a bit too big for Neville. I hold up the lantern underneath Quinny's and my face and she starts telling a story.

"One night in a far off land a princess sat on a chair, sluking after the days affairs. She's looking out of the window looking like a cliche figure, but she doesn't just see the evening sky. She sees skeletons. Dozens and dozens of spoopy, scary skeletons... ahh hahaha" She uttered in a mysterious tone. We broke into laghter right then and there.

"First ye'r's thisa way," A large half-giant shouts in the distance waving a lantern. I glance over to Summer and she shrugs and starts toward the huge, burly stranger. I follow quickly behind her not wanting to sight of her.

We follow the half-giant named Hagrid though the dark earie forest on a winding dirt path. Classmates are talking in the distance, trying to get a grip on all this magic business. I hear leaves rustling behind me altough me and Quinny are the last ones in the group of 1st years. I swipe my head behind me looking both ways to make shure nobody is following us. I listen for a minute and hear nothing. I jog back up the path to catch up with the bloc.

"Where, were you?" Quinny asks me.

"I though I heard something sorry." I riposte.

"Okay, jeez sorry".

"Its okay"

"Hey your hair turned back to normal"

"Yeah, I was getting tired of orange"

"How you had it for like 3 minutes max"

"It was too bright for me"

"Says the one with blonde hair"

"Hey its dirty blonde"

"Whateva you say"

 _Ugggg she doesn't understand._ We exit the woods and wind up at a the bank of a massive lake. There are 11 wooden boats lined up agaist the bank held there by ropes.

"Okay, evryone get into a boat. Only 4 to a boat please." Hagrid tells us and we scatter to climb into the boats. I grab a boat and start untying the ropes while Quinny hops into the vessel that will take us across the lake. I finish untying the ropes an look up to see 3 people sitting in the boat. Quinny, a tall blonde girl, and Neville. I jump into the boat.

"Hey Neville," I adress my brother.

"Hia," He replys.

"HI! I'm Hannah Abbott," The tall blonde says enthusiasticly.

"Hi," Quinny says take a back my Hannah's enthusism.

"I'm Angelique Longbottom," I say," This is my brother, Neville," I point to Neville," And this is Summer Quintelle," I point to Quinny.

"Okay," Hannah says digesting everything.

"Call me Quinny please," Quinny says sweetly to Hannah and then starts staring at me.

"What?" I ask Quintelle. I get a blank stare from her. Honestly, could she be just a little bit more nice.

"WOW! Its breathtaking," Hannah gasps looking into the distance.

"Magificent," says Neville.

"Wonderous," says Quinny.

"Ohhh, Ahhhh," says our classmates.

"Magical," says Angelique. Oooppps did I just refer to myself in 3rd person, I got to stop doing that. The view was indeed breathtaking, magificent, wonderous, and

magical. Hogwarts Castle,a large, seven-story high building supported by magic with many towers and turrets. The Castle was built in a vally area with surronding

mountians making a very buetiful landscape.


	4. The Singing Hat

**The Singing Hat**

Hogwarts towered over us. We sailed closer to where the castle was perched on little wooden boats.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled from the center boat as it reached the cliff. Classmates in the front line of boats follow his direction and bend down their heads. A curtain of damp ivy hid a large opening in the mountainside. Boats glide through it. All boats entered the cave and we are drifting along a musty dark tunnel. I feel thousands and thousands of history and magic towering above me. We reached an underground harbor. Neville stumbled out the boat followed by Quinny, Hannah, and me. I hit the ground hard sending half a dozen rocks into the grayish water.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Asked Hagrid. He must be referring to Neville. I just don't know anyone else who would bring a frog to Hogwarts.

"Trevor!" Tears start welling up in Neville eyes, poor boy. Hagrid lead's us through a passageway carved into the limestone. I trek up the staircase emerging onto a smooth, damp field. It was almost pitched black when we emerged. The castle casting a shadow, only making it appear darker. Quinny and I enter the castle arm in arm like when we were leaving the Hogwarts express. We walk up a massive staircase and classmates crowd around colossal oak front doors.

"Everyone here? You there, still got your toad?" Hagrid asks us. "Yes, okay". Hagrid raises a gigantic fist and knocks on the castle door. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Doors swing open at once. Standing there is a tall, black haired, witch in emerald, green robes. Her face made her appear as someone I wouldn't like to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall,"Hagrid says.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulls open the doors revealing the entrance hall. It was big. Like ginormous. The room was lit up by flaming torches. The ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing us led to upper floors. Professor McGonagall led us across flagged stone floors. The sound of hundreds of voices could be heard from the right- the rest of the school must already be here- but the Professor led us into a small chamber off the all.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall says."The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is very important, because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes linger on Neville's cloak for a minute and on a red haired's smudged nose. A boy with black hair tried to flatten it without success.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall finishes,"Please wait quietly". She leaves the chamber. Everyone has a look of terror on their faces, but Miss. Granger is whispering under her breath very fast about spells. Twenty or so ghosts stream out of the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent. I let out a scream of surprise along with several other people. They glided across the room arguing with each other. What looked to be a fat little monk was saying,

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost with a ruff and tights has suddenly noticed us. Silence.

"New Students," said the Fat Friar says smiling around at us," About to be sorted, I suppose?" A few people nod.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff my old house, you know," says the Fat Frair.

"Move along now," says a sharp voice. " The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall has returned. All ghosts exist.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years," and follow me."

I got in line behind the red-haired boy. We walk out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. At the top of the hall, there was another table where the teachers sat. Professor McGonagall led us up there, she stood a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. Complete silence swept over the Great Hall. A rip near the brim of the had opened wide like a mouth- and the hat began to sing;

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole Hall burst into applause.


	5. The Great Feast

**HI, Y'all! How are you doing? I'm doing good fine. I am really excited for this chapter! Thanks for all your awesome comments! I need you guys to comment so I know what you want to happen. Well without further ado Chapter 5;**

 **The Hogwarts Feast**

"OH I'm sorry", a brown haired girl exclaimed as she bumps into me.

"Don't worry about it, I was bumped into like... 4 times today", I exaggerate.

"Oh, my! Well... I'm Maggie Weasley", Maggie utters.

"I'm Angelique Longbottom, you can call me Angie though", I introduce for the hundredth time.

Prof. McGonagall steps up, " When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted, Abbott. Hannah!"

The girl from the boat stumbled out of the group. The hat fell over her eyes, how embarrassing. Only a moment had passed when the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF".

People were cheering and clapping at the table to are right as she sat. The Fat Friar waved merrily at her. It was quite a sight.

"Bones, Susan!" McGonagall yells and sorting moves on.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouts.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Terry goes to sit at the table to the left. A few other Ravenclaws get up to shake hands with him.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender"

"GRYFFINDOR!'

Lavender goes to sit at the table on the far left. Two redheads, twins to the looks of them, catcall.

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fetchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Angelique," Professor McGonagall calls my name. I walk towards the professor. Take the hat. Place it on my head. Sit on the stool. I hear the Sorting hat in my head thinking about where to place me. _Hmmmm you would do well in Ravenclaw or maybe Gryffindor, Slytherin could also work. But I think I'll have to put you in..._

"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Yea! I got in the house I wanted. I get up and walk over to the Hufflepuff table. The whole table bursts into applause. I take a seat between Hannah and Cedric and settle in to watch the rest of the sorting.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

My brother runs off with the hat still on. What a mess.

"Malfoy, Draco"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Harry"

This name erupted a hissing fire of whispers for Potter was famous. I couldn't even get used to the fact he was in our year.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The two redheads screamed,

"We got Potter, We got Potter!"

"Turpin, Lisa"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Quinntelle, Summer"

"SLYTHERIN!" Well, she got what she wanted.

"Weasley, Maggie"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The whole hall went silent.

"A Weasley in Hufflepuff? That's unheard of." Cedric questioned. Maggie slumped down next to me.

"Weasley, Ron"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Zabini, Blaise"

"SLYTHERIN!"

And with that Professor McGonagall picked up the stool and hat and went into the back room. Professor Dumbledore, dressed in red and gold robes, raised to his feet.

"Welcome! Welcome, to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet. I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Dumbledore recited. The hall burst into applause. What an odd assortment of words. Food erupted on the plates in a joyous variety. Pork cutlets to peppermint humbugs. There was everything at the feast. Set out with all the perfect elegant-zi. I grab a bit of everything except for the humbugs, those seem a bit weird and dig in. I finish most of my meal and turn to Maggie who's been awfully quiet.

"Are you all right?' I ask her.

"Yes, I'm fine", Maggie states and starts to start at Cedric Diggory.

"That's Cedric," I tell her, "Cedric, this is Maggie". A boy next to me, Justin, I think. His pupils were twice the size as they normally would be. He was staring directly at Maggie.

"looks like someone likes you, maggie," I tell Maggie.

"Who? It's not Cedric" She retorts. I nudge her and point to my left where Justin was sitting.

"Umm, no," Maggie's smile fades.

"He obviously likes you"

"But I don't like him"

"Whatever"

The food vanished off the plates and they were left shiny and new. Just then blocks of ice cream, Jell-O, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs, doughnuts, trifle, rice pudding, and strawberries.

The whole table digs in. At last, the dessert has vanished and the hall goes silent.

"Ahem-just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well", Dumbledore's eyes stray over to the red haired twins. Maggie mutters something under her breath something I couldn't hear.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death", Dumbledore continues. The last issue arising a sea of murmured conversations.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!", Dumbledore cries and with a flick of his wand a long gold ribbon flies out and starts twisting itself into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune", Dumbledore says, I decide to go with a sweet sonnet.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now, they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.", The school bellows in different tunes. At last, the Twins were the only ones singing at a very slow funeral march, stomping their feet to the beat. Dumbledore finishes conducting.

"Ah, music," he says, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Everyone gets up, I follow suit, and follow the Hufflepuff Prefects out the door.


	6. The Hufflepuff Tradition

**I am getting really exciting b/c this story is just starting to kick off. I finally get to start making more decisions about the plot so it's not the same as the original Harry Potter story. This is my first idea that would probably happen. Well enjoy this chapter b/c it's like no other.**

 **The Hufflepuff Tradition**

The Hufflepuff Prefect, Gabriel Truman led us down staircases that moved everywhere until we ought' to have been underneath the Great Hall. As Gabriel led us down a narrow passageway I caught sight of a carefully painted still life of a few fruits. Odd. The food had to come from somewhere. We were right under the Great Hall. So, it must be the entrance to the kitchens.

Upstairs I heard someone talking about a pear and rubbing it or something like that. I decided the obvious thing to do in this situation was to rub the pear. My finger brushed the pear as I walked by. To answer my question the door swung open a nudge. I looked up to see if anyone was looking. No One. Everyone was watching Gabriel taking. I opened up the painting and stepped through it.

A magical, well everything and anything in Hogwarts was magical, I mean come on. Anyways the room opened up into a kitchen. I was correct. I saw little elfish creatures cleaning up the counters. There were fireplaces everywhere and a spectacular array of caldrons.

"Why, hello, who might you be?", A little girl elf at what she looked to be was nudging at the hem of my robe.

"I must have stumbled in here" I respond.

"Well you must get off to bed, It's late someone will worry" The little elf replied. So not a girl. That was definitely a motherly attitude. I turned and left the kitchens I will be back later. I went down the passageway to where Gabriel was talking. He was pointing to the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row. I tapped on the barrel three times nothing happen. I tapped two more times. I heard a pop from above and stepped out of the way to see Cedric in the barrel with vinegar from above being poured onto him.

"Oh, Cedric" I gasped, my hand finding my face. Cedric spit out the vinegar.

"What kind of sadistic joke was that?" I asked him," Whatever it was it was going to fall on me".

"Well I guess you got lucky," Cedric joked," And it wasn't a joke, it was, security".

"What kind of people defend their common room from people in their own house?".

"You know, if you paid attention and was there when Truman was telling the first years how to get in, this wouldn't have happened. Anyways where were you".

"I stumbled into the kitchen".

"How did you get in?".

"I tickled the pear".

"Well, that would be how you get into the kitchens, let's go".

Cedric turned around and crawled into the barrel. I followed suit.

We got to the end of the barrel, which in my opinion, took at long. We've been crawling for about 30 seconds. Cedric pushed open the door to reveal a surreal sight. A party was going on. Fairy lights and paper lanterns were strung up around the circular room. There's a cute tiki with pumpkin juice and butterbeer off to the side, a snack bar with pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, sugar cookies shaped like little badgers, and cupcakes, also stood in the room.

"This is...", I start.

"Amazing?" Cedric finishes.

"Yeah". I reply mouth agape. Cedric closes my mouth.

"It was better my 1st year" Cedric boasts.

"Well then I guess Truman needs to work on his party planning"

"I suppose so"

"If I had known that there was going to be a party afterward, I wouldn't have eaten as much in the Great Hall."

"Well, as far as I know we are the only house that does this."

"And, to what extent does your knowledge fare too?"

"Considering I have friends in all houses, in this matter pretty far."

"Well, I suppose Ravenclaws prefer studying"

"You know, they aren't all BOOKS"

"I never said they were"

"Sup, guys", Maggie waltzed over to where Cedric and I were standing.

"Hello" Cedric replied.

"'Ello" I greeted, looking at Cedric. I certainly didn't wave Maggie over.

"Am I interrupting something, Cedric?"

"Uhhh, nope" Cedric replied.

"You guys know each other?" I ask.

"Well, I wouldn't say know. We've only just met. Right, Ced?"Maggie replied

"Well, I mean,... uh... sure" Cedric replied suspiciously.

"Well, gotta bounce, See yah Ceddy" And with that Maggie fluttered away.

"Ohh, Ceddy, Oh we've only just met, sup, sup, and stuff" I mocked.

"Stop it" Cedric stated embarrassed.

"Oh, but Ceddy" I pounced,"you guys obviously know each other"

"Okay, okay, fine, we didn't officially meet until a few hours ago," Cedric stated.

"Well, spit it out, when did you first meet?"

"I was a long, long, time ago..." Cedric started.

"In a galaxy far, far, away," I said ominously.

"Yes, wait...what?" Cedric mused," whatever, we played a few games of quidditch back when we were 5. It was nothing".

"Well, she must be a terrible friend, she forgot all about you, had to ask me in the great hall"

"That's sad, such good times"

"Well you can sit here sulking about _the good times,_ but I'm going to raid the snack bar and then go to bed. See yah" I finished.

"Bye"

I left Cedric to grab a bit and ran into the red-faced, pigtailed, Hannah Abbott. I continued walking to the snack table, Hannah followed me.

"I couldn't help but overhear you and Cedric talking over there" Hannah questioned.

"Well that's really none of your business"

"I'm just saying people talk"

I picked up a cookie I've been eyeing all night and took a bit.

"Where were you anyway, you were late to the party".

"Again, none of your business"

"Well you don't have to be rude about it"

"You know what, I am getting quite tired. I'm going to retire to my room, See yah" I scurried away glad to get away from Hannah. I followed the girl's corridor down to my room, which I apparently share with Maggie (that's bearable), Susan Bones (whoever that is), and Marci (I guess I will get to know her...). I bundle into the room, collapes on the bed, and fall into a deep sleep.


	7. Team Doughnuts

Hey, Guys! Oh, I just love writing fan fiction. Anyways, so I would be so happy if you guys would review once and a while. I need to know what you want to see. Anyways. After a lot of research,

Team Doughnuts

I woke in a haze. Monday morning, Uggg. I pull my self up rubbing my eyes to wake up. I look to see Maggie and Susan slipping into their robes, quite dreamily if I might add. The other girl who resided in the dorm was nowhere in sight. She must have already gone to the Great Hall for breakfast. I slide myself out of bed and switch out of last night's generic Hogwarts robes I got from Diagon Ally. I wouldn't be needing these anymore. My Hufflepuff robes arrived last night while I was in bed. They sat in a parcel on my nightstand. I tear open the parcel and hold out the robes in front of me. Oh, I just love the smell of new robes. I slip them on. They fit flawlessly. I sit down in front of my wooden vanity and brush through my sleep-meddled hair. I pull my hair back into a ponytail. Maggie finishes getting ready and heads out the door. I follow her out.

We emerge into the common room. People were bustling around the round dome common room. Morning light sprinkled in through the high windows. A light mist poured on the plants. Couches faced each other in a semi circle on one side of the room. The other side housed rows of tables for studying and lounging. Bookcases stood around the walls and paintings of famous Hufflepuff Alumni and Helga Hufflepuff herself adorned the walls. on one end of the room stood a table with a wonderful array of doughnuts and bagels, waffles and pancakes, with syrup and jam.

"I could get used to this", Maggie breathed, taken aback. She heads towards the table.

"Well, we still need to get our schedules", I remind her while folding my arms and giving her a look that said really.

"I vote to grab a doughnut, then going upstairs and get the schedules", Maggie says finishing her way to the table.

"Deal" I finish. I walk to the table and grab a chocolate glazed doughnut. I nibble on my doughnut waiting for Maggie to pick hers out. She picks up a vanilla sprinkled one and examines it. I roll my eyes.

"There all the same Maggie," I scold her. "Besides you've already touched that one." Maggie gives me a look.

"You sound like my mother," Maggie retorts. I roll my eyes, again. After a few more seconds of examining Maggie decides the doughnut looks absolutely delicious and we head out the barrel. Maggie and I follow down the corridor. When we have almost reached the end we are met by no other than Cedric. He walks down the hallway in what looks to be a strut. An oddly less arrogant version of one, that is. His hair gives off the appearance that he never brushed through it. And his robes were disheveled. Still, Cedric looked dashing as ever.

"Hi, Cedric. Are you having a good morning? I mean it's a Monday, so I wouldn't blame you if you're not." As I say it, I immediately regret it and I blush.

"Haha, Hi Angie, Maggie, I am having I fine morning, thank you. I just wanted to grab another waffle, those things are delish." Cedric answers. He even puts his thumb and forefinger together and kisses them signaling the cook did a great job. They must truly taste divine.

"Well, I vote team doughnuts", Maggie retorts.

"Doughnuts are so underrated". I agree. Those waffles may taste divine, but nothing beats doughnuts.

"Whatever", Cedric say, then he stops," Are you guys heading up to the Great Hall? To get your schedules of course?"

"Yeah" I answer wondering why he asked.

"Okay, wait for me, I will be right back", Cedric commands. He then runs down the corridor to the barrels.

"K", Maggie waves goodbye as Cedric taps on the barrel. She turns to me and rolls her eyes then notions toward a stone bench on one side of the corridor. We sit down and nibble at our doughnuts.

We sit there eating our doughnuts when Cedric comes back. Running down the hall with a waffle in his mouth and a doughnut in hand.

"Are you joining team Doughnuts, I mean we are pretty amazing," I remark.

"They just looked so good. Did I miss anything?", Cedric asks.

"Ummm, nope," I say turning to Maggie. She gives me a look that says what? then turns to look like ohhh!.

"No, not really" Maggie answers.

"Okay, let's get going", Cedric starts forward. Maggie and I exchange another eye roll and follow Cedric up the stairs of Hogwarts.

"Here we are then", Cedric says. The big oak doors looming above us. We step through them and sit at the Hufflepuff table. Me, still being a little hungry, pour myself a bowl of Cherri-Owls and start eating. Professor Sprout was handing out schedules at the front of the table.

"Come on, let's grab our schedules." Cedric said.

"Okay, one sec", I reply and hurry to finish my cereal. I get up and move to the front of the table.

"Name", Professor Sprout asks.

"Longbottom, Angelique", I answer.

Professor Sprout shuffles through the parchment papers in her hand until she reaches one about halfway through the stack. She slips it out and hands it to me.

"Here you are", Professor Sprout says and beckons me to move so she can attend to the next person in line. I move as instructed and look down at my class schedule:

Monday

DADA

Break

Herbology

Spare

Lunch

Transfiguration

Charms

Spare

Dinner

Spare

Tuesday

Transfiguration

Break

DADA

Herbology

Lunch

Spare

Astronomy

Dinner

Spare

Wednesday

Charms

Break

HoM

Lunch

Spare

Dinner

Spare

Thursday

Potions

Break

DADA

HoM

Lunch

Spare

Dinner

Spare

Friday

Spare

Break

Spare

Games/ Flying

Lunch

Spare

Dinner

Spare

Astronomy

Spare

*If you would like to see schedule in all of its glory visit,

http/aschoolofmagic./thread/66/hufflepuff-timetables

"What's HoM?", I ask Cedric.

"Ummm," Cedric says preoccupied.

"Is it Homomorphism," I reply.

"History of Magic," Cedric says a bit unsure.

"Oh, that makes more sense than math", I say.

"It's worse than math, too,"

"Is that possible?"

"After sitting through Professor Binns class, you wouldn't doubt me"

"Well, I've got to bounce, I have DADA, exciting, may you direct me to where DADA is?"

"That would be the 3rd floor in the Serpentine Corridor", Cedric waved me off and I was on my way.

I stepped into the classroom full of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. I find an empty seat next to Maggie and slid into it.

"Hi", I whisper to her.

"Hello, friend?", She replies.

"friend".

"Hmm, U-u-u-hmmm", Professor Qurrille starts.

"T-t-t-today, we w-will be l-learning about the the..." Qurrille rambles on and on seeming to never stop. Alas, the clock tower struck signaling the second period. I pull out my schedule. I have a break now.

"I wonder if Cedric has a break right now, too?" Maggie wonders aloud and as if on cue Cedric strides into the classroom.

"Hi Cedric, is your next class in here I ask though seeing no other 3rd years walk in. Maggie nudges me with a look, seriously, and turns back to Cedric with a smile.

"Ah, no, I have a break," Cedric corrects me.

"Huh, odd, how did you know me and Maggie had this class," I interrogate. Maggie nudges be some more and give me more glances before turning back to Cedric and saying,

"Sorry about Angie, she doesn't know what she's saying."

"Ummm, yes I do," I am met with yet another round of nudges and glances.

"Well better get going, see ya," I retire and take the long way to the greenhouses. I get there a few minutes early, so I look around. I did a little reading on magical plants over the summer so it was cool to see them in real life. I lightly pet a plant that looks a little like devil's snare. It wraps around my hand. I pull out my wand with the other hand and whisper, lumos. The plant retracts and curls up.

"Brava," Professor Sprout stands in the doorway, " I was wondering what you were going to do."

"Wuh... What are you doing here Professor?" I inquire.

"This is my classroom" Professor Sprout observed.

"Uhhuh..." I turn,"Professor what did you mean when you said you were wondering what I was going to do."

"Well it's not every day a student knows how to stop Devil's Snare, yet alone the 1st year"

"Well, I guess I'm not any ordinary student"

"I can't wait to see what you become Angelique"

"Uh...thanks...I guess" I reply.


End file.
